


Michelle

by kittykitty410



Category: Bandom
Genre: F/M, female!Mikey Way - Freeform, trans!Mikey Way - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6743812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykitty410/pseuds/kittykitty410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michelle - Misha, as she preferred - transitioned four years ago.<br/>She's been doing fine, really. Her brother is just prettier than her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Michelle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexoRiley101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexoRiley101/gifts).



Michelle laughed quietly to herself as she took her jacket off and threw it on the seat next to her. _It’s been four goddamn years and people still think Gerard is the female,_ she thought bitterly, but smiled at her boyfriend across the table.

                She talked about her day for a while, but all she could think about was her older brother. Pete’s face fell as soon as she mentioned it.

                “Misha, you’re going to have to stop this, alright?” He rubbed his hand down his face before reaching out to grab hers. “No one has mistaken you for a guy in, what, three years? The last time Gee’s ever been mistaken for a girl was when he actually _wore a skirt_. You could quite literally be a model.”

                Michelle sighed but nodded, “Sorry, I’m just being stupid.” Pete shook his head, ready to argue, but Michelle interrupted him before he could. “When it was announced that one of the Way kids was transitioning, everyone thought it was Gerard because his face was so feminine, and his body was so curvy. No, no one thought it would be tall, lanky, Mikey with the sharp features. People are still surprised about this, Pete, and that’s what puts me off.”

                Pete squeezed her hand encouragingly, smiling. “You know, I wasn’t joking when I said you could be a model. Gee would probably actually do your makeup for you,” he laughed. “Really, though. You’d be a great model. You already walk with such confidence, and your height and everything are pretty much the average for a model.” Michelle nodded at his words while he continued, “What will make you hate yourself less?”

                At this, Pete stood up to order their usual coffees, leaving Michelle to think about his question.

                What _would_ make the dysphoria go away? Pete.

                As Pete sat down in front of her with the drinks, she looked up and said, “Get Bronx a babysitter tonight. I’m sure Patrick wouldn’t mind?”

                Misha smiled and Pete choked on his coffee, but nodded. “Sure thing, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> People always do transboy!Mikey and transgirl!Gee so  
> screw that  
> transgirl!Mikey. Meet Misha.


End file.
